


More

by thethicci



Category: long exposure
Genre: #mitjo #mitchmueller #jonaswagner #mitchxjonas #mitchmuellerxjonaswagner #longexposure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethicci/pseuds/thethicci
Summary: Here's the gag this is my first fic so I'm nervous but to start off I decided to write a cute lil fluff fic of my two fave gay boys so please enjoy and help a girl out even if I low key suck at this shit :)))





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and I also suck at descriptions but it's just mitch and Jonas in some neighbourhood fucking around aight bye

Jonas stood at the edge of his bed looking out the window just waiting for that dickbag to come out of nowhere and wave his arms like an idiot signaling him to come out of that shithole he called home. He still had a year before he moved far away from that little town and his small minded parents. It was strange that Mitch was willing to give his "precious" time to do this stupid project with him when he could've just done that whole thing himself, it was shady...and Jonas didn't like it. And speak of the devil there he was it his flannel shirt and fucked up jeans waving away and shouting, "Get the fuck down here spots we got work to do!" With that big toothed, shit eating grin. Jonas sighed and put his sneakers on as he walked down the stairs. As he opened the door Mitch stood right in front of it and almost looked devilish as he said, "Let's go...buddy." Jesus Christ if I don't die tonight as Jonas trailed off in his mind Mitch took his arm and practically dragged him down the street and straight into the forest.

"Where the fuck is the fence spots?" Jonas looked up from his notebook to see a slightly pissed off Mitch looking every which way around the forest. "What are you talking about?" Jonas gave him a "you're a complete dumbass" look but Mitch ignored him all together and started to grin. " Look over there!" Jonas got up and say the grand silver fence they saw only yesterday. "Hey there it i-" before he could even finish his sentence Mitch grabbed his arm and bolted straight for it. And soon as they got there Mitch squatted down with Jonas right beside him panting heavily. "Mitch what the f-." "Shhhh!!!" Mitch put his finger against Jonas's mouth. "Were not getting fuckin caught again like last time you hear me?" He looked stern. Jonas has never seen this side of him, it was kinda scary. They looked down and the toxic pond they fell into and both gave eachother a silent nod to head down there. Mitch slid down carefully but Jonas stayed on the hill. As Mitch got closer to the ooze induced pond they saw a black truck screech around the corner. "fuck." Was all that Mitch could say before he bolted into the woods behind him. "Mitch!!" Jonas ram to the side Mitch ran into the forests from but overall couldn't locate him. He looked down at the black van, people in hazmat suits jumped out one by one and looked around their surrounding area. It looked as if they had microphones in their suits to talk to eachother but Jonas couldn't make out a single word they were saying to eachother. As the people got closer to the pond he felt as if someone or something was staring at him but just ignored it. They went to the back of the truck where they pulled out a giant vacuum hose looking device but before he could see what they would do he felt a hand firmly place itself on his shoulder. He also screamed bloody murder but a hand covered his mouth. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Mitch whispered in his ear before they both ran down the hill right back into Jonas's neighbourhood. "Hah I-I w-ha? Before Jonas could make out any words Mitch started to speak, " I heard some of what they were saying, they went on about something like samples and water supply." Jonas thought to himself "samples and water supply?" What the hell does that mean? He looked up at Mitch who had already caught his breath and was grinning like a fuckin kid on Christmas. "That was fuckin AWESOME!!" He screamed so loud the entire neighborhood looked out their windows. Jonas took Mitch's arm and pulled them behind an abandoned house so they wouldn't be shunned in the streets. "Mitch, you have to listen to me, we can't tell anyone about...this." Mitch looked at him up and down slowly and said," Jonas...do you think I'm a dumbass or somethin'?" Jonas shook his head and sat down, " n-no I just want to make sure your head is in the right place." Mitch slid down the concrete wall next to Jonas, " yeah don't worry I know this is too secret shit spots you don't have to worry bout' me." Jonas chuckled, "Oh I think I do." He smiled to himself and Mitch just kept staring at him. "W-what?" Jonas started to close himself off and Mitch looked away slowly. "You're totally different from any other guy in our school you know that?" Joan's thought about that for a minute. I mean sure he was chubby and had loads of freckles but it wasn't all that different from the rest of the guys in their school right? "And no it's not because you got freckles and a little bit of chub." Oh well if it isn't that then...what? "You got this charm bout' you that none of them rednecks back at that school have. It's like...well it's almost like...ahh I don't know you're...special." They stared at eachother for the longest time before Jonas broke their silence, " Well if you think I'm special you should just take a look at yourself." Mitch looked back at him " You think...that I-I'm special?" Jonas looked him straight in the eyes and said, "absolutely." It was a beautiful moment with the wind blowing and the flowers surrounding them Jonas realized that this was a friendship that he wanted to last for a very longtime. He had no clue what led him to that statement in his mind but something broke his concentration when Mitch leaned his forehead against his and just drifted off with the wind blowing through the trees. It was endearing, beautiful and strange all at once. But that's when he thought, maybe this could be something more.


End file.
